Rompiendo Reglas
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Seiya y Saori estaban conscientes de que habían roto las reglas del santuario, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de la decisión que tomaron. Reescrito


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**ROMPIENDO REGLAS**

La tarde estaba por caer en la ante la mansión Kido, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse a lo lejos y el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles.

Saori miraba desde la ventana de su despacho; sus caballeros jugaban futbol en los jardines como ya era costumbre, sus risas y gritos retumbaban por los jardines de su casa, brindándole alegría.

— _El amor de Athena no debe ser para un solo caballero _—pensó, recordando las palabras de Mu. Sabía perfectamente que debía quererlos a todos por igual, pero no era culpa suya no poder hacerlo. Muchos años había luchado contra sus sentimientos y estos terminaron por ganarle.

Mientras pensaba, afuera el juego trascurría; Seiya anotó un gol ante la mirada confundida del portero Ikki a quien había tomado por sorpresa la jugada. El castaño celebraba corriendo en círculos.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde queda el amor de Saori? —susurró con pesar la joven al instante en que sus ojos se encontraban con aquellos color avellana. Ambos sonrieron y la chica sintió su corazón acelerarse. Sucedía todos los días, era inevitable que se pusieran nerviosos. Cada vez que se topaban el sonrojo aparecía sin más.

— ¡Hey! ¡Seiya! ¡Pasa el balón! —gritó Hyoga observando la escena romántica.

Seiya reaccionó ante las risas de sus amigos y lanzó el balón del otro lado del campo a Shun, antes de unirseles, Seiya dedicó una última mirada hacia la ventana y vio la silueta de Saori, perderse entre las cortinas.

Poco después de que la luna hizo su aparición, los Caballeros del Bronce decidieron dar por terminada la sesión de Futbol del día y juntos se dirigieron hacia dentro de la mansión.

Hyoga observó a su amigo con detenimiento; se le hacían algo absurdas aquellas reglas que separaban a sus dos amigos, ya que él estaba completamente de acuerdo, no le veía nada de malo. Nadie que hubiera visto caminar a Seiya junto a Saori podía negar que evocaban la plena felicidad. Hyoga sabía muy bien que lo que movía a pelear a Seiya ya no era solo el hecho de encontrar a su hermana Seika, sino proteger a quien amaba: Saori.

— ¿En verdad no pueden hacer nada por… estar juntos? —preguntó Hyoga relajadamente.

— La verdad este asunto para Saori es, delicado, bueno ya saben sobre las reglas y eso… —comentó Seiya un tanto desanimado.

— Quizás si hablas con ella, puede que los dos encuentren una solución. Ha de ser duro para ambos verse diario y… —Shun no terminó la frase al ver el rostro compungido de su amigo.

— Bueno, voy a darme un baño, nos vemos mas tarde—dijo el castaño echándose a correr en dirección a su habitación.

El caballero de Pegaso entró al cuarto y tomó un baño. Mientras se vestía, recordó la cálida sonrisa de Saori al observarlo jugar; eso siempre lo ponía nervioso y hacía que se olvidara por completo de lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía parecer mas idiota de lo que ya estaba por ella.

Seiya terminó de alistarse y salió rumbo al despacho de Saori, como lo hacía cada tarde, para poder verla por un momento.

Saori se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Seiya entró.

— Saori… —dijo dulcemente el Caballero cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La muchacha de purpúreos cabellos pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz de Seiya.

— Hola —sonrió—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la joven al ver que Seiya se denotaba nerviosismo. Ambos caminaron para encontrarse en medio de la habitación.

— No es nada, sólo quería verte —confesó Seiya e inmediatamente sintió que las orejas se lo ponían rojas—. ¿Crees que alguna vez podremos…?

— ¿Hablar con ellos sobre esto? —completó Saori —. Seiya hemos roto las reglas del santuario y dudo que nos escuchen.

— Quizás tengas razón —dijo con pesar.

— Seiya, ambos estábamos conscientes de esto. Es bien sabido por todos que ustedes los caballeros deben amar a su Diosa y no está permitido verla más allá de eso.

— Pero yo te amo, no sólo como Diosa… —susurró el Caballero de Bronce acercándose a ella para encontrar sus labios.

Al principio, Saori se tensó pero no opuso resistencia y sus dedos rápidamente buscaron los cabellos castaños de Seiya.

El muchacho temía soltarla y caer nuevamente en la realidad que no los dejaba estar juntos; casi nunca tenían momentos a solas, no lo suficientes.

— Sé que esto no va a ser fácil, de hecho nunca lo ha sido —la sonrisa resplandeciente de Seiya enmarcó su cara—. Pero no me importa. Nunca me ha importado nada, si puedo estar contigo… Te amo —le susurró Seiya a Saori.

Saori sonrió y enlazó la mano de su caballero de Pegaso con la suya.

— Nunca me he arrepentido de la decisión que tomamos sobre estar juntos. Aunque es arriesgado pero, desde aquel día, aunque tenemos muy pocos momentos juntos, soy muy feliz Seiya. No cambiaría esto por nada —ambos recordaban a la perfección el día donde habían jurado estar juntos. Sus únicos testigos habían sido sus 4 amigos y todo había sido muy pequeño. Aquel entonces ambos intercambiaron los discretos anillos que ahora llevaban puestos. Ese momento había sido el más feliz de sus vidas.

— Ni yo lo cambiaría. No debemos temer Saori.

Seiya observó los profundos ojos azules de su esposa; le brillaban con el simple hecho de mirarlo a los ojos. Se veía hermosa, como todos los días, como siempre.

Seiya sonrió y a Saori le temblaron las piernas. Siempre había tenido ese poder en ella, aún lograba sonrojarla.

En ese momento ambos buscaron los labios del otro. Sabían perfectamente que era arriesgado pero, mientras estuvieran juntos, Seiya y Saori sabían que lo podía enfrentar todo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Princesa Saiyajin presentó.**

Y tú, ¿Has sentido el poder del cosmo?

:3


End file.
